


A little late

by BubbleGumJun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Sungjin is impressed, Teamwork, brian bakes, jae struggles, younghyun bakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumJun/pseuds/BubbleGumJun
Summary: Jae and younghyun decorate for Christmas





	A little late

Christmas was a short three days away. And who doesn’t have all the decorations up yet? You guessed it Jae and Younghyun. 

They had all month but since both of them are serious procrastinators it was set aside for more ‘serious’ issues. They frantically hung lights, put out hundreds of Santa dolls Jae has, put up the Christmas tree and tried to make a Christmas dinner for three other growing boys. 

Let’s just say they were scrambling. 

Younghyun was put in charge of the food since Jae can’t cook for shit. And Jae, oh poor Jae, he was put in charge of putting up the Christmas tree. All by himself. 

Now if you’ve ever put up a Christmas tree you know this is no easy task. Especially for ‘noodle man Jae’ as Younghyun likes to say. He has dropped the top who knows how many times, the lights in the middle section weren’t working is he had to hand light it. 

“Brian can you please help.” 

“Of course sweetheart give me a minute.”

They work together finishing the tree and the decorations. The food surprisingly, didn’t get ruined. 

Jae and Younghyun and the rest of the group over for Christmas dinner that same evening. Sungjin was impressed by the food. Dowoon and Wonpil got got by the mistletoe hanging from the doorway.


End file.
